Advancement in vehicle safety has progressed over time, however, vehicle accidents are still an issue. Accident risks are higher when a curve in a travel route is unexpected, for example, a hidden sharp curvature. Since critical driving maneuvers occur more on curves, a well-timed notification is desired for drivers to be able to follow the instructions. Accordingly service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing a service that monitors, assesses, and ranks road features, and timely alerts the drivers of any potential danger in the travel route.